


La falacia de la vida

by HistoryISculture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Y ella nunca se olvidó de sus orígenes ni pediría perdón por ellos.
Kudos: 2





	La falacia de la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: esto es un fanfic. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Son de J. K. Rowling.

Y otra vez Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada frente a su televisor, en la casa de sus padres. Tenía la televisión encendida pero con el volumen muy bajo, mientras leía el Diario del Profeta. Rita Skeeter la había vuelto a atacar públicamente. Hacía tres años que Ron y ella rompieron, la causa era simple, se habían acostado y ella, voluntariamente y sin decírselo a nadie había ido a abortar a una clínica muggle. Y no lo ocultaba, de hecho se enorgullecía de ello. Era su cuerpo, era su vida y estaba soltera, Ron no pintaba nada.

El problema venía de los medios de comunicación mágicos, que se creían con derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida, algo que ella odiaba. Decían que pobrecito Ron, que si ella era cruel, que si tenía el corazón frío, que cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a un niño…lo peor de todo es que se creían con derecho a enviarla cartas explosivas. En su cuarto año aprendió lo que la ignorancia de la gente era capaz de hacer, asique no se sorprendió mucho de que la prensa sensacionalista la instase a atacarla.

Nadie, jamás, preguntó si ella quería ser madre. Porque el que te acuestes con una persona, que quieres en ese momento, no te prepara para la maternidad. No es que ella tuviera el corazón frío, ni que careciera de los recursos para cuidarlo. ¿Pero cómo ibas a cuidar algo que no querías? ¡Y encima toda la vida! Porque sí, es cierto que pudo darlo en adopción, pero primero tendría que parirlo y ella sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que si permitía que ese ser creciese dentro de ella se arrepentiría toda la vida, el saber que pudo haber abortado y no quiso por imposición de la sociedad.  
Ahora bien, lo que nadie se daba cuenta era que, al igual que esos magos y brujas tradicionalistas, ella tenía su propia forma de pensar, formada en la cultura, el libre pensamiento y en la capacidad de decisión y sabía una cosa: el derecho de uno termina donde empieza el de otro. Pensamiento que no se aplica al niño no nacido, pues para respetar la vida de ese niño, (algo que en su mentalidad era inconcebible, pues era todavía un ser amorfo, incapaz de sentir algo hasta unas semanas después) tendría que estar debatiéndose mentalmente cada día si podría anteponer todo su futuro por la vida que crecía en ella.

La abnegación no iba con ella. Puede que sí fuera con ella en el pasado, cuando era más joven y perseguía a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley en todas sus aventuras, tratándolos como una madre trata a sus hijos, o como una niñera asegurándose de que hicieran sus tareas. Nunca se sintió realmente como una amiga, nunca sintió que hubiera reciprocidad por parte de ellos.

La gente siempre decía la hermosa pareja que hacían Ron y ella. Algo que Hermione siempre había encontrado repulsivo, pues consideraba a Ron como a un hermano o un hijo. Pero nunca como algo más. Pero, de nuevo, hizo caso a esa gente y comenzó a salir con Ron. Fue precisamente su embarazo lo que la hizo recapacitar y empezar a decidir por sí misma. Fue precisamente ahí donde quiso retomar su vida, aquella que Dumbledore, McGonagall, los Weasley y Harry Potter se habían olvidado de que tenía, para tratarla como a una marioneta en sus maquinaciones, como si ella no fuese importante. 

¿Quién dijo que tenía que aparcar su vida para que Harry y Ron se salvaran? Eso era exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella, siendo tan resolutiva e independiente como era cuando era más joven. Y en ese entonces no se dio cuenta porque le habían dicho cómo tenía que pensar, actuar y sentir.  
Pero eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo. La vida misma le había enseñado a valerse por sí misma. Si los matones del colegio, la guerra, el hambre, las persecuciones le habían enseñado algo era a luchar por ella, primero por ella y después por los demás. Porque si ella estaba mal mentalmente, no podría luchar por lo que ella consideraba justo, su opinión estaría siempre influenciada.

Fue ese orgullo, esa sensación de haber abortado lo que provocó que la tradicionalista sociedad mágica y sus amigos, aquellos que había defendido a muerte le dieran la espalda.

Nadie esperó que su contestación fuera dar la espalda a la sociedad mágica y volver a sus orígenes: el mundo muggle.

Ahora ella era feliz, sabiendo que nadie la juzgaba, que aquí las mujeres podían tomar decisiones sobre sus cuerpos y eran apoyadas.

Que falacia de la vida, que haya defendido a unas personas que ni siquiera se pararon a preguntarla cómo se sentía con respecto a eso, que la insultaron y humillaron simplemente por tener unos valores diferentes a los suyos. Que fuera ella la que quisiera liberar derechos y muchas brujas y magos se lo denegasen por creer que va contra natura.

Y ella, una vez más, supo renacer de sus cenizas, porque si hay algo que Hermione Granger era, es una superviviente. 

Se propuso estudiar en el mundo muggle, viajar, conocer culturas y países, disfrutar de la vida en más de un sentido. Se juró a sí misma que ella sería quien quería ser, no quien quería que fuera y si sus amigos no la querían así, la preferían más sumisa y dependiente, no eran sus amigos en primer lugar.

Si por ella fuera, podrían pudrirse. Su libertad, su forma de pensar y vivir era asunto suyo. Ella nunca necesitó a nadie. 

Lo cierto era que ella era feliz, más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue. Siempre había preferido la soledad de los libros, la tranquilidad de una sala vacía. Nunca quiso tener amigos, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba juntarse con la gente porque la sociedad te repelía si te veía solo. Nadie entendía su forma de pensar, tan liberal en un mundo tan tradicionalista que a veces tenías miedo de hablar no te fueran a denunciar.

Nadie entendía su punto de vista: tradicionalismo y liberalismo, ambos están bien. Lo que está mal es imponer una forma de pensar sobre la otra. Pero eso sí, hay que liberar derechos. Porque el fin al que aspira la humanidad es la libertad. ¿De qué me sirve a mí comer todos los días si no puedo ni hablar, si mi cuerpo no es mío, si mi mente no sabe razonar?

Ahora podía entender a muchos Slytherins. Ahora, más que nada, habría deseado ser Slytherin y no Gryffindor. Porque en un mundo donde te imponen pensamientos que tú no quieres aceptar, de nada te sirve la fuerza, sino la destreza y astucia de la mente para distinguir lo que es propio de lo que es impuesto. Y aunque se tenga que pelear contra los valores de la sociedad, de tu familia o amigos, uno siempre debe elegirse a sí mismo, no ser sumiso. Porque nadie pensará en tus deseos o necesidades, salvo tú.

Atrás quedó el cordero que Dumbledore y McGonagall llevaron al matadero. Fueron sus padres los que la criaron y ellos criaron a una leona. Y ella nunca se olvidó de sus orígenes, ni pediría perdón por ellos.


End file.
